1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a connector structure and, in particular, to a connector structure of waterproof and explosion-proof button whose waterproof element covers its connecting element.
2. Related Art
Buttons are widely used in the control of electronic products. Usual buttons are not waterproof. If a liquid is carelessly poured over the buttons, it often leaks onto the circuit board and causes damages to the electronic elements. The entire electronic product thus cannot function correctly.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, some people propose a waterproof button structure, as shown in FIG. 1. It is a three-dimensional exploded view of the prior waterproof button structure.
The waterproof button structure includes a button ring 81, a button 82, a waterproof layer 83, a piezoelectric element 84, and a button base 85 disposed with a circuit board 851 therein. In particular, the button ring 81 includes an outer ring 811 and an inner ring 812 for squeezing the button 82, the waterproof layer 83 and the piezoelectric element 84 in between, making them tightly stacked together.
After the button 82, the waterproof layer 83 and the piezoelectric element 84 are stacked in sequence, they are inserted from the back of the outer ring 811 of the button ring 81. Afterwards, the inner ring 812 and the outer ring 811 of the button ring 81 are combined. The circuit board 851 in the button base 85 is further electrically coupled to the stack. The voltage released from it is transmitted as a signal to the circuit board 851. Finally, the button ring 81 holding the button 82, the waterproof layer 83 and the piezoelectric element 84 is assembled to the button base 85.
Besides, another waterproof button structure has been proposed. Such a waterproof button structure consists of a hard button cap, an elastic button base, a hard bottom board with several switches, and a hard housing covering the bottom board. The button post protruding downward from the button cap goes through a preformed through hole on the button base. Even though this waterproof button structure is claimed to have the waterproof function, the liquid can still gets in via the through hole when it is immersed in water. This does not only affect the functioning of switches, but also loses the waterproof effect.
There is yet another proposal of the waterproof sealed switch with a single contact. Two electronic contact elements are disposed in a hollow cavity inside the body of a plastic switch. They are surrounded by several protruding tongue chips. A thin insulating plate made of an elastic material covers the body. A hard insulating plate seals the cavity at the bottom of the body. Finally, a metal closing element covers the elastic insulating plate. Several buckle holes formed on the two downward-bending sidewalls of the metal closing element are then matched with the corresponding tongue chips. The elastic insulating plate is press to form liquid sealing. Finally, one presses the hemispherical part extended from the free end of the metal closing element to make the two electronic contact elements touch each other. Such an electrical connection sends out an electrical signal.
Although the waterproof sealed switch with a single contact can achieve the waterproof effect, its closing element and body are made of hard materials. Thus, the entire waterproof button is not flexible and thus not suitable for some special purposes. In addition, machine cleansing often causes collisions and corrosions on the waterproof sealed switch. As a result, the buckle holes and the tongue chips depart from each other, eventually losing the sealing and waterproof effects.
To achieve the waterproof effect, the above-mentioned buttons involve too many elements. This makes the button assembly too complicated and too expensive. In the long run, it is impractical to use too many elements to make such a waterproof button, as they are not cost-effective.
In summary, the prior art has the problem of using too many elements and employing complicated assembly processes to make waterproof buttons. It is highly desirable to provide a solution for this.